


Shut up and drive

by azziria



Series: Club can't handle me [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wants to take their relationship up a notch, but raising the subject isn’t straightforward...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and drive

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down to write 'Chin and Kono find out', and my brain gave me this instead – apparently, forget fighting crime, this is what my subconscious wants to see Steve and Danny getting up to (can’t imagine why...). Unadulterated and unashamed smut. Chronologically post _Beautiful monster_ but can be read as a standalone if you prefer.

Danny’s never really had much interest in gay sex techniques before.

It’s not that he’s a prude or anything - he’s had his fair share of adventures, after all - it’s just that it’s always been about women for Danny. And to be honest, he’s not done too badly for himself - a lot of girls go for the cocky, gift-of-the-gab approach, especially if it’s accompanied by a genuine smile and frank appreciation, and Danny’s never been one to hold back when it comes to enjoying female company. He and Rachel were pretty hot stuff when they first got together, but then along came Grace and the exhaustion of broken nights caring for a small baby, followed by the slow and painful deterioration of their marriage, and Danny’s sex life slid from spicy to vanilla to non-existent. And what with Grace and the job, the only sexual relationship he’s had time for since he got to Hawaii is with his own good right hand. Until now, that is, and Danny secretly has to admire his subconscious for having the balls to end his dry spell in such a spectacularly messy and left-field sort of way.

So anyway, gay sex has never been on Danny’s radar until now, at least not until Steve McGarrett pulled his gun on Danny, commandeered his life, and proceeded to fuck with both Danny's head and his sexuality. And now that Danny's had a taste of what's on offer, he's started thinking about what else they could be doing.

He’s pretty sure that Steve must have realised by now that the sum total of Danny’s gay experience is, well, _Steve_ , but what he hasn’t got a clue about is what _Steve’s_ actual experience amounts to. Steve’s obviously done some stuff, and seems to know his way around, but so far he’s not done anything other than blow Danny or jerk him off, or even suggest anything more, and Danny’s beginning to wonder if Don't Ask, Don't Tell means that Steve's guy-on-guy sex life was actually pretty much limited to what could be done quick and dirty. But he doesn’t know, can’t tell, and it’s not the sort of thing you talk about with another guy, even one you’re now getting naked and sweaty with on a regular basis. So, basically, they need to have a Conversation about this, and it’s going to be uncomfortable, embarrassing, and fucking awkward.

The only answer is alcohol, Danny decides. That way, if the conversation goes horribly, spectacularly wrong, they can both blame it on being drunk and never mention it again. So he drags Steve out to the bar after work (because he suspects if they try to do this back at Steve’s house, or even his apartment, they’ll end up falling into bed together before they get as far as having the Conversation), and proceeds to line up the beers.

“You trying to get me drunk, Danno?” Steve says, somewhere a way down the line, “Because I’m really not that kind of girl.”

“No,” says Danny, “Well, yes, but no. I mean, I might be trying to get you a _bit_ drunk, because we need to talk about some... stuff, and I think it might go better if you’re drunk,” and really, here’s the flaw in his plan, because Danny’s no lightweight, but when you’re going beer-for-beer with someone, body mass really counts. Danny suspects that, having got Steve drunk enough to talk about this, he himself is really far too drunk to be having the conversation, but it’s too late to back out now.

Steve gives him a worried look. “You’re not having second thoughts, are you, Danny? About us?” and Danny rolls his eyes. “No! No, I am not having second thoughts about us. It’s just, we need to talk about some... stuff.”

Steve sighs long-sufferingly. “I think you already said that, Danny. What sort of ‘stuff’, exactly?”

"Guy... stuff."

"You mean, like, football and guns? Because you bitch at me about those _all the time_ as it is."

And now it’s Danny’s turn to sigh. "No, not football. Or guns. The stuff that, y’know, guys... _gay_ guys... do together...."

Steve’s frowning at him now. "Not gay, Danny."

"OK then, stuff that _bisexual guys in a same-sex relationship_ do together. That sort of... stuff. Because... well, we’ve been doing this thing together..."

"I think you’ll find it’s called _having sex_ , Danny.”

“Yes, OK, thank you for that, I did know that. So we’ve been _having sex_ , and what we’ve been doing is great, don’t get me wrong, but, you know, if you wanted to do some other... stuff... different stuff... then I want you to know that I’m... flexible.”

Steve’s still frowning, the concentration line between his eyebrows getting deeper as he tries to focus on what Danny’s saying. “You mean sex stuff?” And Danny really, truly wants to hit him upside the head right there and then.

“Yes, I mean _sex stuff_. It’s just that I know that you’ve... done this before, and you’ve probably done all sorts of... stuff... and I don’t want you to think that I don’t...” And he runs out of steam right there, retreats behind his beer bottle and waits.

The frown stays put. Steve opens his mouth to say something, closes it again, opens it, pauses, and then says, "Wait a minute, Danny. You mean you brought me out here, and you bought me all this beer, just so that you could ask me to fuck you?"

And Danny can feel himself blush to the roots of his hair, because he's absolutely sure that _everybody in the room_ heard that. "Well, yeah, that's one thing we could do. Or I could, you know... or I'm sure there's other stuff..." and he can feel his Dutch courage draining away fast. But Steve's looking at him with a look that somehow manages to fall somewhere between sappily fond and dangerously predatory (and Danny knows he's really, really had too much beer if he can't tell the difference any more), and the next minute he's pulling Danny out of his chair and manoeuvring him towards the door.

And here’s another flaw in the plan: they’re both too drunk to drive, so they have to get a cab, and by the time they’ve managed that, been delivered to Steve’s door, and paid the driver, Danny’s considerably more sober than he was, and considerably less sure about the wisdom of the whole enterprise. But from the steadiness of Steve's hand and the way the doorkey slides into the lock at the first attempt, Steve's even more sober than Danny, and considerably less nervous. Which basically means there's no backing out now, because Steve's got him in the crosshairs, and Danny's about to be introduced to the delights of gay fucking whether he likes it or not.

They're barely through the door when Steve has his hands on him, tugging at the knot of his tie, working it loose and tossing it aside. "Bedroom, Danny," he says, no questions allowed, and so Danny follows orders and goes, Steve at his back. And Christ the guy's eager, maybe he's just been waiting all along for Danny's say-so, which is hot but also scary because maybe Danny'd like a bit more time to think this through now it actually comes to it. Cold feet and McGarrett don't mix, though, at least not in any world where Danny would ever hear the end of it, so Danny has no choice but to accept his fate and go with it, stumbling along the corridor towards the bedroom.

Steve rushes him and gets him pressed up against the door frame, a full body check, holding him there, and he can feel Steve thrust hard against his hip as he says, voice low and dirty, "So how d'you want to do this, Danny? You gonna do me or do you want me to do you? You gonna hold me down and fuck me, is that what you want? Or d'you want me in you?" Either option sounds both insanely good and utterly terrifying to Danny right now, so he decides that honesty might just be the best policy right now and finds his voice. "You, uh, do know that not all of us worked our way through the high school football team, right?" Steve goes still, and for a horrible moment Danny thinks he's cocked up, hit a nerve, touched on some unspeakable gay trauma from Steve's past, but then Steve relaxes just the tiniest amount, gives a soft laugh and says "I may not be a _detective_ , Danny, but I can put a few clues together and come up with a reasonable case. I got this one, OK?", and then he's pulling Danny away from the doorway, walking him backwards until he hits the bed and falls onto it. Steve follows him down, fingers making a determined attack on Danny's shirt buttons. The shirt surrenders easily, but when Steve starts working on his belt buckle Danny realises that he's about to be the only one naked here, and that's not what he wants at all, so he says "Hey, McGarrett, do you Navy types always fuck with your boots on?", which earns him a curse and an eyeroll, and Steve pulls away to sit on the edge of the bed and pull at his laces with quick, disciplined movements (and really, Danny has to admire how steady Steve's hands are, because he knows that his own motor control is pretty much shot right now). Danny takes the opportunity to lose the rest of his clothes, and lies back, dick in hand (and, thank God, there's apparently going to be no repeat of Niagara Falls tonight) and enjoys the scenery as Steve strips off.

Eventually Steve's done, and he crawls back onto the bed to straddle Danny. "You started without me, Danno?" he growls, reaching over to rummage in the nightstand and coming up with a condom and a small bottle of lube. Danny tries for a cockiness he's not quite feeling, "You a Boy Scout, McGarrett, or were you always planning to have your wicked way with me?" Steve says nothing, just grins, dark and predatory, tears open the foil packet and rolls the condom down onto Danny's dick with quick, experienced fingers. He coats Danny's sheathed dick with lube, a rough and dirty caress that has Danny bucking up into his hand, then reaches his lube-slicked fingers back under his body, and Danny's stomach gives a hot twist at the thought of what he's doing with those fingers. Then Steve's done, he's grasping Danny's dick and positioning him, and Danny can feel the head of his cock nudging against Steve's body, and fuck, yeah, they're really going to do this. "You good, Danno?" Steve breathes, and Danny nods mutely, his air gone, as Steve starts to work himself down onto Danny's cock, and fuck, he's tighter than any woman Danny's ever had, tight and hot, so Danny pushes his hips upwards to give Steve something to work against, until he's there, buried deep inside Steve. Steve opens his eyes and looks down at Danny, and he looks wrecked and beautiful and completely unlike any version of Steve that Danny's ever seen before, but he knows that this Steve is one he's going to want to see again and again. He gets his hands on Steve's hips, gripping him tight, thumbs bruising the grooves under his hipbones, and Steve starts to move, breathing hard, eyes locked on Danny's. The friction is amazing, and Danny feels himself starting to go over the edge embarrassingly quickly, and really he desperately wants to hold this moment, make this last, but there's no stopping it now and he comes, thrusting hard up into Steve. Steve arches back, fists his own cock, and Danny gets his hand on there with Steve's, fingers over fingers as they jack him in unison, rough and hard, stripping him once, twice, and then three's the charm, and Steve spills warm and wet over their tangled fingers. And then, and fuck if it's not one of the hottest thing's Danny's ever seen, Steve lifts Danny's fingers to his mouth and sucks them clean, one by one, never once breaking eye contact, mouth hot on Danny's skin, until finally Danny drops his head back, shuts his eyes and just lets go.

Danny feels Steve pull off him, slowly, and strip Danny of the condom, and Danny thinks that maybe he should be helping with that, but Danny's brain isn't quite processing normally right now, so he just lays back and goes with it. Steve flops back down beside him, not touching but close enough that Danny can feel the heat from his body. He hears Steve's breathing gradually slow, and then Steve says "You OK, Danno? Only you seem to have gone a bit quiet over there..."

Danny grunts at him, "I think you broke me. You definitely broke me. And what's my boss going to say when I can't make it into work tomorrow because you broke me?" Steve laughs at him, "I'm sure you'll think of something, Danny. After all, I hear he's a very reasonable guy if you handle him right..." And then, more softly, "Seriously though, Danny, you OK with this?" Danny rolls, plants a kiss on Steve's shoulder, and says "Yeah, I think I am."

And when, two days later, they stumble in hot from a case that almost went bad, and Steve puts Danny across the back of the couch and fucks into him until he can't remember his own name, well, Danny's OK with that too.


End file.
